Birthday Bash
by cleotheo
Summary: For Blaise's birthday Daphne decides to throw a Student and Professors themed party, leading to all sorts of fun for Draco, Hermione and their friends. Fun, light-hearted, slightly suggestive One Shot.


**A/N - Just another light-hearted one shot. As always Draco and Hermione are a couple, but there's a few other people in this story and it isn't all about them. This story is set in a universe with no war, and everyone gets along. The M rating is merely precautionary, although there is some slightly suggestive themes in the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a lovely summer's day as Hermione Malfoy settled down in her favourite Parisian style café in Diagon Alley with her best female friend, Daphne Greengrass. Hermione and Daphne had become friends when Hermione started dating Draco Malfoy shortly after leaving Hogwarts. The two witches had instantly hit it off, and they were now the best of friends. Of course, Hermione was still friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, but in Daphne she'd found her first real female friend. She did have other female friends, like Harry's wife Ginny, and Luna Lovegood, but they didn't share the close bond she'd found with Daphne.

"I've decided I want to throw Blaise a big birthday bash," Daphne announced. Daphne was engaged to Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini, and the pair were due to be married in a few months' time.

"Sounds good," Hermione replied. She knew how much Blaise would appreciate a big party, as he had a reputation as quite the party animal. "What exactly were you thinking?"

Hermione knew Daphne would have something impressive planned as her friend was well known for her entertaining skills. In fact her friend had her own party planning business, and a branch of her company was permanently assigned to working with the hotel chain Blaise owned. Hermione knew a party held by Daphne for Blaise was bound to be something unique.

"I was thinking we could go a bit risqué," Daphne answered with a wicked smirk.

"How risqué?" Hermione questioned warily. She wasn't exactly the shy type, but compared to Daphne and Blaise, who were both rather wild, Hermione was more conservative.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning an orgy or anything," Daphne said with a chuckle. "I was just thinking of basing the party around one of Blaise's favourite fantasies."

"Are you planning a party for everyone, or just you and Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure Blaise and I will have a private party afterwards," Daphne admitted with a smirk. "And I'm sure you and Draco can also have some fun."

"Come on then, what's your theme?" Hermione asked.

"Students and Professors," Daphne announced.

Hermione blinked a few times, taking in Daphne's announcement. "You mean, a fancy dress party?"

"Yes, everyone either comes dressed up as a student or a Professor," Daphne explained. "I thought we could use a few of the function rooms as Blaise's London hotel, and transform them into school themed rooms."

"I should have known Blaise would have a penchant for getting you in your school uniform," Hermione laughed. "Draco is just the same. There's nothing that gets him going better than seeing me in my old uniform."

"See, I told you this was a theme you and Draco would enjoy," Daphne replied with a grin. "But actually, Blaise is usually the one in the school uniform."

"You mean, you like him in his uniform?" Hermione questioned with a frown. Personally she didn't see the appeal in men in school uniforms as they were far too similar to everyday work wear.

"I'm not fussed, but Blaise likes to be the bad boy receiving detention from his strict Professor," Daphne answered.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Ah, he likes a firm hand."

"He has been known to receive a spanking in his time," Daphne said, causing Hermione to chuckle lightly. "But he likes to play the part of the naughty student, seducing his Professor."

"Let's just hope it's not based on past experiences," Hermione laughed.

"Eew," Daphne snorted. "Who would he have seduced at school, all our female Professors were old. The only hot Professor was Snape, and I don't think he's Blaise's type."

"Did you just call Professor Snape hot?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, do you not think so?"

"No," Hermione answered with a firm shake of her head. "He's Draco's godfather, it would just be creepy."

"Well, I thought he was hot," Daphne said with a shrug. "I had many a naughty fantasy about having detention with him."

"Too much information," Hermione interrupted, knowing how Daphne could get and how her friend liked to share. "Back to this party. Let's talk details."

Daphne reluctantly dropped the subject of her schoolgirl crush on Snape, and turned her attention back to the present. For the next couple of hours the two witches discussed the party, and what sort of planning would be needed. Of course, Daphne being in the business meant she already had a mental list of what needed sorting. However, by the time the two women went their separate ways, she'd persuaded Hermione to help her plan a sexy Student and Professor themed party for her fiancé.

 **(** ***** **)(** ***** **)(** ***** **)**

"Why are we doing this in public again?" Draco Malfoy called to his wife as he straightened his tie.

The pair were getting ready for Blaise's Student and Professor Birthday party, and Draco was suddenly wary about the theme. He wasn't bothered about his own outfit, which consisted of a pair of smart dress trousers, a crisp dark blue shirt, tie and a set of black robes to go over his clothes. However, he was worried about Hermione been seen in her school uniform, especially as she always wore it a lot smaller than she had back when she was in Hogwarts. Then there was the fact, Draco wasn't quite sure who Daphne had invited. He was hoping it was just their friends, and she hadn't done anything stupid like inviting parents.

"Because it's Blaise's birthday, and he'll get a kick out of it," Hermione replied from the bathroom, where she was getting ready in order to surprise Draco.

"You mean he'll get a kick out of seeing all the girls in their skimpy school uniforms," Draco muttered.

"What makes you think the uniforms will be skimpy?" Hermione asked.

Draco merely snorted in response, and then as if to prove him correct, Hermione emerged from the bathroom. Draco gaped at Hermione, appreciating the sexy sight she made in her old school uniform. Her grey skirt was several inches shorter than she'd worn it in her youth, and her white blouse was perfectly fitted to her form. The top few buttons on her shirt were open, teasing just the hint of an emerald green push-up bra, and she had Draco's old Slytherin tie loosely knotted around her neck. However, instead of a pair of sensible shoes, she was wearing a pair of killer black heels with flashy red soles.

"You like?" Hermione asked as she walked over to her dresser and began to tie her hair up in pigtails to complete the outfit.

"I think we should stay at home," Draco replied, his grey eyes travelling over his wife's incredibly hot body. "You look like you've been a bad girl, Granger. I think you need punishing."

Hermione let out a low, laugh as she finished sorting her hair. She then quickly added a touch of clear lip gloss that made her lips all shiny, before turning round and winking at her husband.

"You can punish me all you like later, but for now, we've got a party to attend. Do you have the gift?"

"Are you sure you're not the gift?" Draco joked.

"Only for you," Hermione replied, giving her husband a smile. "And you'll get to unwrap me when we get home."

"Let's get going then," Draco said as he grabbed Blaise's present, tickets for a sold out performance of his favourite band who were performing in Madrid the following month.

Leaving their bedroom, the couple made their way down to the floor room in their three story house, and flooed to Blaise's flagship hotel in central London. Daphne had arranged for all the party guests to alight from fires on the floor of the party. Instead of just a few rooms, she'd reserved the entire floor, and she'd really gone to town on the decorations. Every room on the floor resembled a different part of Hogwarts, and everywhere was open for the party.

"Cool," Draco remarked when they emerged from the fire in a room that looked like the Charms classroom.

Since Hermione had helped Daphne with the party, she knew about the decorations, and she also knew the main body of the party was being held in the largest room, which Daphne had transformed into The Great Hall. Taking hold of Draco's hand, she led him out of the faux-Charms classroom, down the corridor which was also designed to resemble the corridors at Hogwarts, and into the ballroom which was now a replica of the Great Hall, complete with enchanted ceiling.

"Wow," Draco exclaimed, stopping and taking in the sight that greeted them.

"Isn't it amazing?" An excited voice called, and Hermione and Draco looked up to find Blaise stalking towards him.

Unlike Draco, who was dressed as a Professor, Blaise was in his old school uniform, although the sleeves were turned up to his elbows, revealing his firm lower arms. Daphne was beside him, wearing long, flowing black robes, her blond hair in a neat bun, and a pair of spectacles perched on the end of her nose.

"Wow Daph, you're channelling McGonagall there," Draco laughed. "You look so stern."

"And you're channelling Snape, dressed all in black," Daphne shot back.

"Not all," Draco replied. "I'm wearing a blue shirt."

"Dark blue," Hermione added. "Not much different, really."

"And Daph may look stern on the outside, but the fun is in breaking through the layers and revealing the sex kitten within," Blaise said, squeezing his girlfriend's backside.

"That is enough of that, Mr Zabini," Daphne scolded in a stern voice.

"Sorry Miss Greengrass," Blaise replied with a grin. "I'll try and behave."

"You do that," Daphne said. "Now why don't you and Draco go and grab us some drinks."

As the boys headed off for drinks, firstly stopping by the present table and placing Draco and Hermione's gift on it, Daphne linked her arm through Hermione's as she proceeded to fill her friend in on the saucy number she was wearing under her robes. Under her robes, Daphne was wearing a sheer black blouse, which was see through in the right light, and a tight, figure hugging skirt. Her plan was to remove her robes after an hour or so, and tease Blaise with what she had on underneath.

"And let's guess, under that you've got on some very sexy underwear," Hermione chuckled.

"Even better, I'm not wearing underwear," Daphne confided.

Hermione chuckled at her friend's brazenness. Hermione herself occasionally went without underwear, but only when she was wearing a long dress and it wouldn't be noticeable. However, Daphne wasn't quite as self-conscious as she was, and she could well believe her best friend was wearing a see through shirt with no bra. It seemed like she was going to be giving more than Blaise a bit of a show.

When the boys returned with the drinks, Hermione and Draco decided to check out the rest of the party. Not only did Draco want to see what the other rooms looked like, but they wanted to see who else was at the party. So far, they'd seen a few people they knew as being friends with Daphne and Blaise, but they hadn't seen any of their group of friends. However, Blaise and Daphne chose not to join them on their wander, as they were sticking in the main room for the time being until everyone had arrived and greeted the birthday boy.

Wandering the floor, Draco and Hermione found the decorations really were exquisite. In one room, where the large balcony doors were open for people to wander outside, there was a replica of the astronomy tower. In another room was the Transfiguration classroom, another held a Herbology greenhouse, and there was even a library.

"Hmm, now this room could be fun," Draco muttered to Hermione as they took in the library room, and all the perfect hidden nooks.

"Maybe later," Hermione replied. "Once I've had a few drinks, I might become a naughty little schoolgirl."

"I'll look forward to it," Draco said with a grin as they exited the room.

On their travels, they also ran into some of their friends. Pansy Parkinson and her boyfriend, Theo Nott were present, with Pansy as a student and Theo the Professor. They then ran into George Weasley and his wife, Angelina, with the pair dressed as students. While George's twin Fred, was there with his fiancée, Alicia Spinnet, and they were both dressed as Professors.

"We're going to relive our student days," George explained when Draco asked why both he and Angelina were students. "We got up to some fun, didn't we Ange?"

"Just a bit," Angelina replied with a giggle.

After chatting to the twins and their partners for a while, the couple then ran into Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny. Harry was the student, and Ginny was the Professor, a role the redhead looked to be relishing as she kept Harry in line. Also with the Potters were Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Neville was dressed as a Professor, or as Draco pointed out, he'd came as himself considering he was now a Professor as Hogwarts, while Luna was in her old uniform. However, unlike the other girls who'd come in their uniforms, Luna hadn't looked to have altered it to make it sexier, she'd just worn it the way it was.

While talking to Harry and Ginny, Harry had mentioned a replica of the Potions classroom, so Draco had dragged Hermione off to find it. Of course, Hermione knew where the classroom was and they found it easy enough.

"I don't want you getting any ideas," Hermione warned as they reached the room. "I know you always fantasised about sleeping with me in Snape's classroom, but now is not the time."

"How about a quick snog?" Draco asked with a hopeful grin.

"Okay then," Hermione replied, grinning back at her husband.

Opening the door to the only room they'd yet to visit, the couple burst inside and stopped in their tracks when they spotted Draco's parents in the room. Lucius was sitting behind the Professors desk, decked out in long black robes, while Narcissa was perched on the desk, dressed as a schoolgirl in a short grey skirt, tight white blouse and Slytherin tie.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered. He'd actually seen a few older people, including Daphne's parents, but they'd all had the sense to come dressed as Professors.

"Draco, Hermione." Narcissa smiled at the couple as she turned her head. "Isn't this a fun party?"

"It was until two minutes ago," Draco complained. "Did you seriously have to come dressed like that?"

"We're only following the invitation's instructions," Lucius replied with a casual shrug. "The invitation said Students and Professors, so we came as one of each."

"Of course you did," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "But I could have done without seeing my mother in a schoolgirl outfit."

"You've seen pictures of me in my school uniform before," Narcissa replied. The manor was full of family photos, and she knew for a fact one of the pictures of herself had been taken before she started her seventh year when she'd been appointed Head Girl.

"Yes, but you were a teenager then," Draco argued. "Now you're not, you're…"

"Do not say old," Narcissa interrupted with a stern glare.

"Fine, you're older," Draco amended. "And I am too old to see my parents acting like randy teenagers."

"Technically, Narcissa was the randy teenager, I was the Professor she was seducing," Lucius pointed out.

"I give up," Draco said, throwing his hands in the air. "You two are impossible. Come on Hermione, I need a drink."

Hermione said a quick goodbye to her parents-in-law, before she followed Draco back to the main ballroom. When they arrived back in the Great Hall replica room, they found almost all of their friends present. As they grabbed some drinks, Draco told his friends what they'd just experienced. Of course, everyone found it hilarious, and they all agreed it would only happen to Draco. Out of all of them he was the only one who had parents who still behaved like a couple of lovesick teenagers.

"Is Ron not here?" Hermione asked Harry as the others laughed about Lucius and Narcissa.

Initially, Ron hadn't been too impressed when Hermione had started dating Draco, but once he realised they were serious about one another he'd come round. These days he was very much a part of the group of friends, even though he and Draco would never be overly close.

"I haven't seen him," Harry replied.

"He is coming, isn't he?" Hermione checked. She knew Ron had just broken up with his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, but last time she'd spoken to him he'd been fine about the break-up and ready to move on with his life. However, she was now wondering if he wasn't taking things harder than he'd been letting on and was sitting at home moping.

"He was this afternoon," Harry replied. "He was telling me how great his costume was. You know Ron, he was treating it as some sort of contest, and he wanted to beat the Slytherins."

"Of course he did," Hermione said with an affectionate chuckle, just as Neville and Luna burst into the room, in fits of giggles.

"What's up with you two?" Daphne asked.

"Wait and see," Neville said, wiping at his eyes to get rid of the tears his laughter had caused. "It's the best thing I've ever seen."

The group shared a bemused look, but seconds later, their question as answered as a wizard appeared in the doorway. However, it wasn't just any wizard, it was Ron dressed up as Professor Dumbledore. He was wearing a sweeping light blue robe set, complete with pointed hat, and he was wearing a long grey wig with matching beard, and he was even wearing half-moon spectacles. For a second, silence reigned as the group took in the sight, before everyone burst into laughter.

"What the hell?" Ron stormed as he approached the group. "What are you lot up to?"

"Us?" George laughed. "What are you doing, Ron?"

"I'm Dumbledore," Ron explained, although he'd thought it was pretty obvious who he was supposed to be.

"We can see that," Hermione said. "The question is, why?"

"Wasn't that the point, to dress up as one of our Professors or fellow students?" Ron queried.

"No, it was just a general theme," Daphne said as people continued to snigger at Ron.

"So, you lot are not dressed up as specific people?" Ron checked, feeling very foolish.

"Do we look as though we are?" Blaise asked.

"Actually, Daphne is channelling McGonagall, and Malfoy has a look of Snape about him," Ron replied.

"Yes, but we're not dressed up as them, we're just dressed as Professors in general," Draco pointed out.

"Damn it," Ron swore. "And I thought this costume was so great."

"It is good, it's just unexpected," Blaise said. "But hey, you never know, you might find a single girl here who's big turn on is Dumbledore."

"Gross," Ginny muttered.

"Yeah, if you find a witch like that, Weasley, I say you should run for the hills," Draco laughed.

"Don't worry, I will," Ron said. "Damn, I can't believe this. I feel so out of place now."

"Just take your robes off, and wear your normal clothes," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, my robes will be coming off soon, it's getting pretty hot in here," Draco said.

"I can't," Ron muttered. "These robes are so hot that I don't have anything on underneath apart from my boxers."

"Looks like you're stuck as Dumbledore for the rest of the night then," Blaise laughed as he reached behind him and grabbed a glass of firewhisky. "Here you go headmaster, have a drink."

Ron accepted the drink with a chuckle, and the party continued with everyone finding it hilarious that Ron had misunderstood the invitation. But even with the misunderstanding, Ron had a good evening, and even though he didn't find himself a witch, he still had a good time. However, the couples at the party had an even better time as once they went home it was role-play all round. It was a very good night for a little bit of naughty, Student and Professor fun.

 **The End.**


End file.
